Spike/Gallery
Season one Badass Spike.jpg|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Um.png|The Ticket Master Spike Blush.png|Applebuck Season Spike hiccuping scrolls away s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off SpikeMoustache.png|Boast Busters Angel takes on Spike.png|Dragonshy Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Spike parasprites wake up s01e10.png|Swarm of the Century Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Alonealone.png|Suited For Success Spike magic tuxedo top-hat cane S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers A Dog and Pony Show 1.png|A Dog and Pony Show Spike T shirt Rarity heart S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Infant Spike s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Bookburning.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Looking real good S01E25.jpg|Party of One Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight Spike magic S02E01.jpg Rarity Twilight Spike S02E01.jpg Spike fires up letter S02E01.jpg|Burp! Only way for the Princess to reach Twilight Sparkle from a distance. The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png Spike new RD S2E2-W 7.0954.png|"Congratulations, Spike. You're the new Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Spike s02e02.png|"This won't end well..." Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Spike as Rainbow Crash s02e02.png Spike stomach ache s02e02.png Twilight spinning Spike around s02e02.png Spikeallwet.png Spike the pain S2E2-W 7.1951.png Spike_burping_S02E02.png Spike waving R2 s02e02.png Lesson Zero Spike10.png Spike11.png Spike12.png Spike13.png Spike14.png Spike15.png Spike16.png Spike Long List S2E3.png|So much to do... Spike Face Paint.png|Nice face paint Spike Spike Icing S2E3.png|Spike, you got a little somthing on your face Spike Tornado Lick S2E3.png|Tasmanian Dragon Cleaned_off_icing_S02E03.png Spike Claw Cramp S2E3.png|Claw Cramp, OW! Spike bad... S2E3.png S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall1.png|Pinkie Pie isn't the only person who can break the 4th wall S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png|He does it again... Spike Crash S2E3.png Dat Sparkle Smile.png|Dat Sparkle Smile Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall3.png|And the fourth wall goes bang again! Spike worried S02E03.png Twilight Hugs Spike.png|Aww how cute Spike3.png Spike4.png Spike5.png Spike6.png Spike7.png Spike9.png Spike8.png Spike letting steam S2E3-W3.png|So close. Luna Eclipsed spike_impatient_s02e04.jpg Spike17.png Spike18.png Spike19.png|Spike in a dragon costume Spike20.png Spike21.png Spike22.png Spike23.png Spike24.png Spike27.png Spike25.png Spike26.png Spike28.png Spike29.png Spike30.png Spike31.png Spike32.png Spike33.png Spike34.png Spike35.png Spike36.png Spike37.png Spike38.png Spike39.png Spike40.png Spike41.png Spike42.png Spike43.png Spike44.png Spike45.png Spike2.png|And then Spike died. Spike46.png Spike47.png Spike48.png Spike49.png Spike50.png Spike and Twilight End S2 E4.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity Hair S2E5.png Spike Hold It S2E5.png Spike Smile S2E5.png The Cutie Pox Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.PNG Twilight Sparkle2 S02E06.png Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.PNG Rose,Lily,Daisy phew S2E6-W6.png May the Best Pet Win! Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7-W7.png|Spike writing as Rainbow Dash talks about her lesson The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike S2E8.png Spike & Twilight Sparkle S2E8.png Twilight you doin write S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash who me S2E8-W8.png|Um yeah who else here is named Rainbow Dash and has a rainbow colored mane. Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png|I didn't say that! Rainbow Dash not winking S2E8.png Rainbow Dash laughed at S2E8-W8.png|No don't hurt me! Rainbow Dash ear drop S2E8-W8.png Spike's friendship report S2E8.PNG I wrote the whole thing S2E8.PNG Dear Princess Celes S2E8.PNG Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Secret of My Excess Spike Tuning fork S2E10.png Spike with his ruby S2E10.png Spike loves his Fire ruby S2E10.png Taken Spike's idea S2E10.png Rarity doing the eyes S2E10-W10.png Rarity looking cute S2E10-W10.png Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10-W10.png Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png|Early Birthday present? starstruck spike.png|Spike starstruck after Rarity's kiss. Spike blushing S2E10.png|Spike in pure bliss SpikeUnwashedCheek.png Fluttershy Spike Present S2E10.png|Fluttershy wishing spike a happy birthday Spike bitter book present S2E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png|Awww....! Steady on there S02E10.png Happy Pinkie S02E10.png Greeting Spike S02E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.PNG Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.PNG Orange in mouth S02E10.png Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.PNG Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.PNG Spike new hat S2E10.png Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.PNG Spike excited S2E10.PNG Derpy in well S2E10.PNG Secretofmyexcess.png Spike & Lickety Split S2E10.png Twilight catching Spike.png Spike yawning S2E10.png|Spike yawning/hissing Spike overnight growth spurt S2E10.png Spike marveling at his surroundings S2E10.png|A marveling Spike Spike's stash S2E10.png|Big stash you got there Spike S02E10 TwilightSpike WhatsHappeningToMe.png Twilight this isn't weird S2E10-W10.png Paws off S2E10.png He is a dragon S2E10.png Twilight filled with joy S2E10.png Who's a good Spike S2E10.png|That won't last long Spike begging S2E10.png|I wonder if he knows anymore tricks Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png Spikes slaps Twilight S2E10.png Twilight let you off S2E10-W10.png Spike taking scooter S2E10.png Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG Spike stealing both apples and leaves S2E10.jpg Applejack and Twilight failing to tie Spike up S2E10.jpg Spike stealing apples S2E10.PNG S02E10 Spike RuinsOfSugarcubeCorner.png Spike grown up.png Rarity Hairdoo.png Shear Attack S2E10.PNG SpikeCatchesWonderbolts.jpg S2E10 Spike catches the wonderbolts.png WonderboltsFail.jpg Yakyakyak.jpg StaringContest.jpg SpikeRevert.png AwkwardMoment.jpg Spike begins to open up to Rarity S02E10.png Spike attempts to confess his feelings for Rarity S02E10.png Spike gets hushed by Rarity S02E10.png Rarity silently looks upon Spike S02E10.png Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png Spike got Raritys silent message S02E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Spike looks on the destruction he had caused S02E10.png Spike couldnt believe his former enormity S02E10.png Spike is confused about Rarity saying she is proud of him S02E10.png Spike's second kiss S2E10.png|This was after he kidnapped her Spike writing a letter to Princess Celestia S02E10.png Spike frame kiss cheek S2E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Spike next to fireplace S2E11.PNG Spike telling the story S2E11.PNG By hatred S2E11.PNG|"By hatred" I know right S2E11.PNG|I know, can you believe it? Spike & ponies in play S2E11.PNG Spike narrating S2E11.png The three pony sides S2E11.PNG Spike Shoeshine we get it s02e11.png Baby Cakes Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Number one noteboard The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilght Spike & Rarity S2E15.png Rarity whatever S2E15-W15.png Rarity near faint S2E15-W15.png|I got you. Twilight, Spike and Rarity dancing S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Twilight Mayor and Spike S02E15.png Read It and Weep Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Spike flexing like a boss S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png It's About Time Rarity Spike dream 1 S2E20.png Rarity Spike dream 2 S2E20.png Rarity Spike dream 3 S2E20.png Spike waking up S2E20.png|What the...dang it, another Rarity dream... Spike in front of a window S2E20.png Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|How can you sleep in a time like this?! Spike holding a clock S2E20.png|...because it's 3 AM. Twilight looking at Spike S2E20.png Calendar S2E20.png Spike holding a calendar S2E20.png Twilight with a book S2E20.png Twilight showing Spike the calendar S2E20.png Twilight and Spike 2 S02E20.png S2E20 Spike painting.png Spike seeing Cerberus S2E20.png Twilight isn't this great S2E20.png|How is any of this great!? I don't know! SO2E20.PNG|I don't know! Twilight pacing S2E20.png|Just pacing, t'is all! Twilight standing S2E20.png Twilight not moving a muscle S2E20.png Twilight and Spike S02E20.png Spike S2E20.png|Then maybe you don't mind if I... Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|...eat an entire tub of ice cream! Spike eating an ice cream S2E20.png Spike munching ice cream S2E20.png|What are you going to do now Twilight? S2E20 spike ice cream look.png|I will leave the pain for future Spike! Spike enjoying ice cream S2E20.png Twilight not enjoying this S2E20.png|He-he I know Twilight is not enjoying this. Spike still enjoying ice cream S2E20.png Twilight whose there S2E20.png|Somepony knocking. Rainbow laughing at Spike eating ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow, Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|Aren't you gonna stop him? Spike talking with Rainbow S2E20.png|She sure isn't! Spike and Rainbow S2E20.png|This is too rich! Rainbow tricking Twilight S2E20.png|There's a mouse right behind you! Spike and Rainbow laughing S2E20.png|They can be so rude. Spike with feather S2E20.png|Dangerous weapon Spike tickling Twilight 2 S2E20.png Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png Twilight gonna burst out! SO2E20.PNG|It's a good thing they are friends Spike blowing fire S2E20.png Rainbow Dash see mane S2E20.png|Spike is...freaking...out. Rainbow and Spike S2E20.png|It really doesn't look too bad... Rainbow Dash tooo bad S2E20.png|Hey it makes you look less like an egghead Twilight. Twilight and Spike about to enter tent S2E20.png|Entering Madame Pinkie's tent Spike entering tent S2E20.png Twilight & Spike gazing in S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 2 S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 3 S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 4 S2E20.png Twilight and Spike looking at the crystal ball S2E20.png Twilight cute wide eyed S2E20.png|Wide eyed Spike. Pinkie laid back S02E20.png|Pinkie laid back Pinkie tail twitching S2E20.png|Pinkie's tail twitches, and what that means is... Twilight hit by flowerpot S2E20.png|...a flowerpot falls on Twilight's head. Messy room S2E20.png Big room S2E20.png Spike with ice cream S02E20.png|Who cares? As long as I can keep eating ice cream. Spike about to eat the ice cream S2E20.png|Sorry, future Spike. Twilight doing didn't work S2E20.png|Spike is just loving his ice cream. Pinkie with Spike S2E20.png Spike with buckets of ice cream S2E20.png Twilight mouth open S2E20.png S2E20 ninja twilight pinkie spike.png S2E20 - Guard.PNG Dissatisfied Spike.SO2E20.PNG|I do not know why we have to wear these things? Spike with black bodysuit S2E20.png S2E20 Ninja Pinkie spike.png|Now Spike, you did remember to put my mane in a safe place, right? Twilight Pinkie and Spike with black bodysuits S2E20.png Night_Guard_using_light_spell_S2E20.png Night Guard after spell S2E20.png Spike & Twilight S2E20.png Sliding down S2E20.png|We are the masters of stealth Pinkie at window S2E20png.png Pinkie looking at Twilight S2E20.png Pinkie at window 2 S2E20.png|That was super fun S2E20 Star Swirl Wing.png Twilight thanking guard S2E20.png|Um, thanks... Twilight Pinkie and Spike together S2E20.png Spike sleepy S2E20.png|Don't sleep, Spike! Dawning! SO2E20.PNG|Oh, no! Dawning! Spike in front of sunlight S2E20.png|It's officially Tuesday morning... Twilight Incoming S2E20.png|INCOMING! S2E20 celestia.png S2E20 Ninja window.png Future Spike's problem 1 S2E20.png|Spike with a stomach ache from eating too much ice cream. Future Spike's problem 2 S2E20.png Future Spike's problem 3 S2E20.png Spike riding Twilight's back S2E20.png Dragon Quest Spike with apron S2E21.png Spike giving cookie to Applejack S2E21.png Rarity and Spike S2E21.png Rarity stroking Spike's spine S2E21.png Rarity smothering Spike S2E21.png|Spike being embarrassed in front of Rarity. Spike blushing S2E21.png Rarity make Spike Blush S2E21.png Rarity admiring Spike's blush S2E21.png Twilight annoyed S2E21.png Twilight annoyed S2E21.png Twilight don't know! S2E21.png|Why does it look like Spike is trying to scratch his face off? Spike's origins S2E21.png|Come on Twilight, I just wanna know who I am. Spike sitting on his bed S2E21.png|That doesn't tell me anything about who I am! Spike S2E21.png|When will my reflection show who I am inside? Spike touching the mirror S2E21.png|I feel like I'm looking at a complete stranger! Spike crying S2E21.png Twilight & Spike reading through books S2E21.png|Trying to find out about dragons through books. Spike throwing book S2E21.png|"This is getting ridiculous!" I wonder if dragons cry S2E21.png|I wonder if Dragons cry. Twilight Sparkle wiping Spike's face S2E21.png Spike crying 2 S2E21 .png Spike covering eye with arm S2E21.png Spike pointing S2E21.png Spike peering from a pile of books S2E21.png Spike with book on his head S2E21.png Spike at the door S2E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to reason with Spike S2E21.png|''You just can't go'' Spike sandwich s02e21.png Spike notice apron S2E21.png|How did that get there? Spike packing S2E21.png|Spike is sure of what he's doing Spike packing S2E21.png|Spike is preparing for the trip Spike wear aprons S2E21.png|"And I like to wear aprons." Rarity agree with Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Rarity don't want S2E21.png Rarity shaking Spike's head S2E21.png Rainbow trying to stop Spike S2E21.png Twilight stopping the fight S2E21.png Twilight giving Spike's packing back S2E21.png Twilight letting Spike go S2E21.png Twilight, Rarity and Spike looking at Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|"We know." Twilight saying goodbye to Spike S2E21.png Spike about to go S2E21.png Spike on an adventure S2E21.png|Let the adventure begin Spike sweating S2E21.png Spike walking through the forest S2E21.png Spike in the rain S2E21.png Spike with a cup S2E21.png|Watching the Dragon Migration is better with a nice cup of tea Spike in the snow S2E21.png Going up S2E21.png Spike travelling S2E21.png Crankydoodle S2E21.png|What is Cranky doing with Spike? Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png|Oh, they're back! Spike with beard S2E21.png|How long did Spike traveled? Spike happy S2E21.png|Nice beard, Spike or that beard is weird. Spike going up S2E21.png Spike seeing rock burnt by fire S2E21.png Spike running down S2E21.png Spike meeting the dragons S2E21.png Brown dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png If he have any wings.png|He would fly away, that is if he has any wings. Dragons laughing at Spike S2E21.png Purple dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Spike sucking thumb S2E21.png Scared Spike looking at Garble S2E21.png I,m all dragon.png|I'm all dragon. Roar.png|Rawr Pony in a dragon costume.png|Or maybe you're a pony in a dragon costume. Belch fire S2E21.png Belch fire 2 S2E21.png Dragons cheering 2 S2E21.png Spike about to belch S2E21.png Spike belching fire S2E21.png Garble telling the other dragons S2E21.png Spike worried face S2E21.png S2E21 Spike is the winner.png|This baby dragon, has won! S2E21 tail wrestle.png S2E21 Dragonchallenger.png|That dragon has six eyes Belch_fire_S2E21.png Belch_fire_2_S2E21.png Dragons_cheering_2_S2E21.png Spike_about_to_belch_S2E21.png Spike_belching_fire_S2E21.png Garble_telling_the_other_dragons_S2E21.png Spike_worried_face_S2E21.png Dragons_Initiate_Spike_S02E21.png Knighting_Spike1_S02E21.png Knighting_Spike2_S02E21.png Spike_Noogie_S02E21.png Spike running away from phoenix S2E21.png Phoenix chasing Spike S2E21.png Phoenix looking behind S2E21.png Spike faceplant S02E21.png Spike seeing egg S2E21.png Spike holding egg S2E21.png Dragons in front of Spike S2E21.png Red dragon with Spike S2E21.png Red dragon seeing egg S2E21.png|You stole an egg? Spike about to almost smash egg S2E21.png Dragons seeing Spike S2E21.png Spike tears S2E21.png Spike refuses to smash egg S2E21.png Spike with an egg S2E21.png Spike scared S2E21.png Spike looking behind S2E21.png Dragon costume shining S2E21.png Twilight fist S2E21.png Rarity standing S2E21.png Rarity into fashion S2E21.png|Spike wondering- "Wow, its good to know Rarity still keeps her grace." Twilight Rainbow Rarity in a fighting stance S2E21.png Spike pointing at red dragon S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike running away S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike escaped S2E21.png Spike with Family S2E21.png|Spike with his real family. SpikeWritingS2E21.PNG Spike photos S2E21.png Spike photos 2 S2E21.png Spike photos 3 S2E21.png Spike photos 4 S2E21.png Peewee in Spike's hands S2E21.png Spike and Peewee S2E21.png Hurricane Fluttershy Spike_messing_up_the_filming_S2E22.png Rainbow Dash not bad S2E22.png|Spike is just smiling. Twilight_and_Spike_S02E22.png TwilightsMachineS2E22.PNG Cloudchaser asking Twilight about the machine S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png S2E22 Squirrel tries to tell something.png S2E22 Fluttershy cannot believe.png S2E22 Twilight hushes Spike.png S2E22 Oh no she is leaving again.png S2E22Preview (3).jpg Fluttershy covering his eye S2E22.png Twilight and Spike cheering S2E22.png Spike and Twilight going S2E22.png The Day is Succesful S2E22.png Ponyville Confidential Spike_burning_paper1_S02E23.png Spike_burning_paper2_S02E23.png A Canterlot Wedding, Part 1 FancySpike_S2E25.jpg Miscellaneous Spike.png|From Hubworld's initial web-page. Canterlot Castle Spike 1.png Canterlot Castle Spike 2.png Canterlot Castle Spike 3.png Spikemtpapp.png|Meet Spike spike color page halloween.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike's Nightmare Night costume. 2010 Toy Fair prototypes.jpg|Gift set that comes with Spike. Spike_Hearth's_Warming_Eve_Card_Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator Spike Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Spike images